I Only Want You
by matteney
Summary: Set after TOW Monica Sings, 9x13. Chandler and Monica return back home after their evening together at the piano bar. Just a small headcanon of what could have happened afterwards.


Chandler closed the purple door of apartment 20 behind Monica and let out a small groan.

Tonight was supposed to be fun. Just a much-needed night out with his wife and Phoebe and Mike. After all, they had now found another couple that they could hang out with. Even though the whole thing had been a spontaneous act, he had even started to get excited at the prospect of being in completely different surroundings. No orange sofa for a change.

And when he had to pluck Joey's eyebrows this afternoon – that had only bee the tip of the iceberg. Truth being told, he had a tough time being unemployed while all of his friends and – most importantly - his wife were the ones that had a regular income and a content life.

Monica turned around after he had closed the door, perhaps with a little too much force. She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head slightly and Chandler knew exactly what to expect.

Nonetheless, he gave her a quizzical look. Or one that he hoped looked quizzical.

"What?" He mouthed.

The brunette sighed but remained rooted to her spot next to the white couch.

"Chandler, what's wrong?"

He knew better than to argue with her by now. After almost two years of marriage and countless years of friendship, he knew she could see right through him.

Chandler made a few unidentifiable sounds before walking over to the couch to sit down.

"I just …"

Monica was aware that the one thing her husband needed in a situation like this was time and a patient partner. She pushed some of her dark hair behind her ear before sitting down next to him on the couch and giving him an encouraging nod.

"Why on earth did you enjoy all these men gawking at you in the piano bar before?" He was relieved that the words had left his mouth as he quickly glanced at her dark red, see-through blouse. He did not want other men to look at his wife that way.

"Oh honey," she sighed and ran her hand over the slightly stubbly side of his face. He avoided eye contact for a while until she tilted his chin into her direction.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she added, suddenly feeling very ashamed of what happened earlier in the piano bar during her karaoke rendition of some classics.

Chandler shrugged slightly before continuing, "it just didn't feel right, you know? They were completely objectifying you, like you were some piece of meat when you're actually this beautiful, wonderfully crazy lady … _my_ lady."

Monica's lips curled into a small smile upon hearing his words. She didn't know how he did it, but her husband surely knew how to express himself. At least when it came to his feelings about her.

"That's so sweet of you to say. And I know I don't like to admit this, but you are absolutely right. It was wrong of me to continue after having found out their true reasons for wanting to keep me on stage, " she said. "I guess I just liked all the attention I was getting when I was up there. No matter the reason. You of all people know what I went through with my mom … it just felt good to get some approval from strangers. I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Chandler looked at his wife and was suddenly reminded of the insecure, chubby teenager that he first met on Thanksgiving 1987. He took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly, playing with her delicate fingers.

"I'm sorry, too. I guess I went a little overboard with my jealousy there."

Monica grinned slightly and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, looking into his soft blue eyes. "Always okay to be a little jealous."

"So what kind of amount of jealousy are we talking about here exactly …?" he ventured, earning a little laugh from Monica.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"So bossy …"

She slapped the back of his head playfully before leaning in for a kiss. The moment her lips touched his she immediately knew that they were okay again. Breathing in his scent, she closed her eyes and let their foreheads touch for a little while.

After a few moments, she whispered, "you know I only love you, right?"

Chandler looked into his wife's eyes and captured her lips in a series of short kisses again. "I know."

"Then it's safe to say you also know that I only put out for you?" She held onto his hand before slowly getting up, wiggling her eyebrows.

Chandler let out another groan, but this time one of arousal.

Monica grinned as she pulled him up and into the direction of their bedroom. In one swift move she lifted up her arms and pulled the transparent silk blouse over her head, tossing it aside before softly singing, _"I'm so excited, I just can't hide it …"_

Chandler smiled happily before quickly closing the bedroom door behind them.

 _"And I know I want you."_


End file.
